Love
by isabellthelooser
Summary: this is two short one-shots that i formulated about two intense points in the Twilight book; one is from E and the other from B POV. please read and review...they are better than my summary makes them sound.
1. Bound

i don't own the essence of this writing-ness, only the words in which is in interpreted! please don't sue me!!! i know this all belongs to S.M.

this is from Bella's POV and it's the scene from the meadow in twilight...enjoy!

* * *

I hadn't known what to expect; what to prepare for. I'd read books about love, and I'd thought I knew what to expect; but this was far from anything I'd imagined in my wildest dreams; but it wasn't a dream.

When I first saw him in the sunlight that day, I was beyond amazed; I was dazzled. He said later that he was terrified; but of what? Did he think I'd run away, or be afraid? How could he think so little of me that something as beautiful as him would frighten me? But I will admit, that when he approached me, I was intimidated; not by his sparkling skin or the fact that he could in fact kill me at any moment. No, none of those things matter. It was the look in his eyes; they weren't burning, they were smoldering.

He watched me carefully as I settled beside him in a ball, and he laid back to enjoy the sunlight. He continued to watch me, as if suspecting that once he closed his eyes I would run away. How wrong he was. I couldn't possibly run now; I felt bound to him, like a chain connected us and there was no key.

Finally he closed his eyes, singing softly to himself, and I was able to concentrate without his gaze on me. He was so beautiful it was almost painful to look, but I couldn't stop looking. His skin sparkled like a million diamonds; his hair was soft and tousled by the quiet wind; his face a God's face, a perfectly sculpted art. Everything dimmed next to his brilliance, especially me; the weak, klutzy human.

Tentatively I crept closer to him, stroking me fingers up his strange, shimmering arm. He said he liked it, that the warmth felt good; and to me it was the most pleasant thing in the world, all I wanted was to touch his icy skin. It was then that his eyes opened, fixing on me and shimmering like his skin. It was breathtaking.

He asked me a question, and I answered honestly, and then we talked more in-depth. Before I knew it we were level with each other, leaning in, and I was falling for him. If I hadn't loved him in the past, I loved him then. When he wasn't shielded by his protective walls or hiding his secrets from me, he was beautiful.

I gazed into his bright butterscotch eyes and tried not to get lost; how could you not fall for someone so glorious? So perfect?

He smiled as if he knew what I was thinking and leaned in closer to me. "Hold very still," he whispered, and then his hands touched me; his face pressing against mine. A breathtaking feeling coursed through me; an electric shock that shot through my being, filling my limbs with a pleasant numbness. It made my heart sing.

Cradling my face, his nose skimmed the hollow under my chin. Breathing heavily, his hands slid down my neck to my shoulders. I tried to calm myself but I had dreamed of having him this close to me for so long that me heart wouldn't obey me; it was rejoicing. He sighed, leaning his ear against my heart.

The wind swept through his hair, the sun changing it to varying shades of copper, red, and gold. Pressing my face into his hair, I could almost believe he was human; real, that I wasn't just dreaming him. I could pretend that he loved me, too; though he'd told me many times before that he loved me, I still couldn't believe it was true.

Too soon, he drew away, and it was my turn to touch him. "Stay still," I told him, and he turned to stone under my hand. I traced his eyelids, the bags under them, trailed my fingers along his cheekbones, and brushed his lips with my fingertips. I felt him breathe out against my fingers, and drew back, not wanting to push him.

He gazed at me with hungry eyes and whispered his worries to me. Never before had he been so open to me, so giving, so gentle. He closed his eyes when I spoke, as if the sound of my voice soothed him, and when he opened them, there was no more hunger or confusion, just lust.

My stomach tightened, but he merely told me something I understood perfectly.

"I don't know how to be close to you. I don't know if I can…"

Smiling softly, I leaned forward into his arms; laying my head against his chest. "This is enough," I whispered, and it was. Even though his heart was silent, I could almost feel it beating. Though he was undead, I could feel the life in him. Though he was immortal, I sensed mortality in him. He was as human as I was; if only I could convince him of that fact.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, I felt his cold arms embrace me; and then, there was no cold, only warmth. He'd told me many times that his skin was cold and hard; that he thought himself a rock, but that wasn't true. He was gentle and soft. The way he held me was like only a lover could; and he laid his cheek on my head like only a man would.

I glanced up at him and then at the setting sun. It was beautiful and clear that day, but it seemed insignificant next to his beauty. Once again the world had stopped, and the only thing that mattered was the man who held me in his arms. I didn't want anything else in my life; I didn't _need_ anything else in my life.

I looked up at the beautiful creature holding me in his arms, and then back at the sun. Without thinking I reached down and held his hand. It felt natural and right; good. The other I cradled his face with; holding his cheek carefully in my palm once more.

I felt his smile beneath my hand, and in that moment everything fell into place; the universe aligned. In that moment I realized that I truly loved him back, and would always love him.

Everything I needed was right there, holding me in his arms. Everything I needed was found, keeping me under his protection. Everything I loved was cradled there, in the palm of my hand.

* * *

i know it's not amazing, or....amazing....but please review anyway. i would love some criticizum...


	2. Found

i don't own the essence of this writing-ness, only the words in which is in interpreted! please don't sue me!!! i know this all belongs to S.M.

this is from Edward's POV and is the scene from the first night Edward actually stays with Bella at night with permission.

* * *

I hadn't known what to expect; what to prepare for. Nothing I had learned in the past eighty years could have prepared me for this. The warmth that flowed through me was like nothing I had ever experienced. Her still form beside me was something I could only have imagined; but it was real.

Watching her sleep soundly, I wondered what she was thinking, or dreaming. Was it happy, or sad? She was usually talking by now; babbling away in her sleep. Tonight she was silent, though, except for the soft sound of her breathing.

Tentatively, I reached my hand over to stroke her cheek. The warmth that burned through my icy skin was like a fire; not one that hurt, but one that made me shiver with happiness. Her eyelids fluttered as my cold hand traced her chin, then her collarbone, then across her throat to caress her other cheek in my palm. Holding it there, it felt fragile and delicate, like one small twitch of my hand could easily break it; and that was how it was. I was the lion, and she was the lamb. I was the hunter, and she was the prey. I was rock, and she was glass.

She shifted restlessly in bed, flinging her head left and right as if looking for something. I watched her, holding back a smile, and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. The brown fiber was surprisingly soft to the touch, and I found myself stroking my fingers through her hair, not wanting to remove my hand from the silken material.

"Edward."

I froze with my hand raised to touch her cheek, worried that she would wake. My gaze trained on her pale eyelids, still closed but twitching, as if the eyes beneath them were rotating rapidly. Her lips quivered with a sigh, and her head flopped to the side again.

Even with her face turned away from me, her hair damp and tangled, she was still the most beautiful creature in the world. At that moment, when she said my name, it was like the whole world stopped and dimmed, and the only light was trained on her. A breathtaking feeling coursed through me; an electric shock that shot through my being, filling my limbs with a pleasant numbness. It made my silent heart sing.

Sighing, she flipped back over, her face turning to me. For a second her eyes opened, but it happened so fast that I wasn't quite sure if it happened or not. Her chocolate-brown eyes trained on me; glazed and heavy with sleep, but still beautiful. Then she shifted again, drawing herself to me; laying her head on my chest. She sighed again and closed her eyes, content, it seemed, to lay on a cold rock. But that wasn't what I was to her, was it? No, I was a God in her eyes. I sighed; if only I could make her see that I was the lucky winner, that she was the angel sent to _me_.

I felt her lips shift against my shirt, and glanced down. Her eyes were shut, but words flowed over her lips. "I love you," she whispered. A strange feeling shot through me, elating me. It filled my body with static and life. It was an indescribable feeling, and it was perfect. Though I'd known all day, as she risked her life to be with me, that she loved me, I hadn't been expecting those words. I'd never expected to hear those words from _anyone_, especially not a human. I didn't deserve her. And yet I needed her.

I looked out her window to the moon. It was beautiful and clear that night, but it seemed insignificant next to her radiance. Once again the world had stopped, and the only thing that mattered was the girl laid in my arms. I didn't want anything else in my life; I didn't _need_ anything else in my life.

I glanced down at the beautiful creature sleeping peacefully in my arms, and then back at the moon. Without thinking I wrapped my arm around her. It felt natural and right; good. The other I cradled her face with; holding her cheek carefully in my palm once more.

In her sleep she smiled, and in that moment everything fell into place; the universe aligned. In that moment I realized that I truly loved her back, and would always love her.

Everything I needed was right there, in my arms. Everything I needed was found, sleeping soundly under my protection. Everything I loved was cradled there, in the palm of my hand.

* * *

again....i know it's not amazing or anything, but please review!! i need some collective feedback before i explode!!! (and that wouldn't be very nice....EW!)


End file.
